Pillow Fort King
by AcidColored
Summary: Pyro has fun while the others are busy. Soldier helps, Engineer keeps pyro some company, and Scout wrecks their fun. Light Texas Toast fluff.


My first TF2 fic.

Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.

This was one of a few prompts I found and thought it would be cute so I wrote it.

Enjoy.

Edit: I found a few mistakes. Sorry to waste your time

* * *

His plan was going smoothly. They Pyro had gathered all of the blankets and pillows from his fellow mercenaries room's, the hall closet and even from the couch in the rec. room. They were all on the rec. room which is why none of them were stopping him. They did give him a few strange looks when he took the pillows off the couch.

This was going to be the best pillow fort he had made in months. No one to come through and knock it over or yell at him for being in their room. Today was a good day. He even picked a good place right in the middle of the base. Half way into the main hall and half in the kitchen meeting area. Plenty of room.

His fort was almost done. One thing was missing. The sign he made for the last fort he made. He quickly hurried off to his room to grab the little sign. He hung it on one of the loose pillow corners by the opening to the fort. It read "No Spies Allowed!"

He had just finished his fort and crawled inside and was setting inside feeling triumphant when he heard the rec. room door swing open with a thud. Must be Soldier. He's always way too rough when he opens the doors. Just as Pyro thought, it was Soldier. But he was surprised when the taller man just stopped, looked his fort over and said "Looks like you need an armed guard to protect your fort."

With that he took one of the left over pillows and stood near the entrance. Pyro smiled under the mask and set back, a bit more relaxed with the gain of a guard for his masterpiece.

Soon the sound of the others leaving the rec. room could be heard and Pyro grew a bit more nervous when he heard Scout yelling.

"That freak took our pillows again didn't he!" The quick angry sounding foot steps could he heard coming up the hall. "I-" Scout was cut off by soldier who hit him in the face with the pillow he picked for a sword.

"Now I'm going to have to ask ya to back away from the fort." Soldier sounded serious, but it just added to the hilarity of the situation.

"W-what?" Scout sounded utterly confused. "That thing took our stuff and your goin' ta protect him? What the hell's wrong wit ya?"

"Ill ask you one more time. Back away form the fort." There was a moment of silence before there was a loud yelp and a the sound of Soldier tackling Scout.

"Fine, fine just get off a' me!" Scout sounded pissed, but it was something Pyro couldn't care to think of because he was enjoying himself to much. And with the sound of Scout storming off, Soldier took his place back in front of the fort.

The day continued as normal but with more irritated grumbles and all the men having to find a way around Pyro and his pillow mound. Engineer even came to join Pyro in the pillows, but almost got beat with pillows by Soldier. Pyro interfered of course. Spy even tried to get into the fort. No one was sure if it was for the fact he was bored or because the fort specifically said 'No Spies Allowed' but what ever it was Sniper found it funny when Soldier caught the Spook and threw him over the kitchen counter.

It all came to an end when Scout had enough of Pyro's 'fun' and ran, at full speed, into the fort. Soldier, of course, tried to stop it but ended up getting knocked into the fort. Soldier commenced beating the crap out of Scout with what ever he could grab. Pyro crawled out of the pile and made sure Engineer got out too. Both were a bit jostled but nothing serious. Both men grabbed their blankets and hurried back to Engineer's room for a bit more privacy.

After the quick brawl had ended Soldier checked through the destroyed pillow fort for the 'king'. Pyro being no where in sight, he decided they must have either made a miraculous escape or Scout had taken them captive, and it have his job to rescue them. In short, Scout was not pleased with being interrogated by the older man.

* * *

Very sorry. It could be longer but this is what I could manage.

I do hope you enjoy~


End file.
